


Insatiable

by Nikeleit



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikeleit/pseuds/Nikeleit
Summary: Все просто упали и начали трахаться (с)Абсолютный ООС, штампы мои штампы, авторский укур (в числе которого Атсуши, говорящий на испанском), не вычитано ибо беты нет и не было.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi/Hidehiko Hoshino
Kudos: 5





	Insatiable

Если говорить честно, Имаи надеялся, что Атсуши оставил идею соблазнения Хидехико в прошлом. По крайней мере, основанием для его надежды служило то, что Атсуши уже четыре месяца, даже в шутку, не упоминал об их возможном «сексе на троих». Хотя в последнее время они работали, как проклятые, над «Тринадцатым этажом» и единственный доступный им секс был преимущественно церебральным. Какая уж тут постельная гимнастика, когда едва донесешь голову до подушки — и вот уже звонок будильника. Но сейчас, смотря на Атсуши, лениво флиртующего с Хидехико, Имаи понимал, что его надежда была ошибочной. Хотя ленивость этого флирта давала ему другую надежду: надежду, что Атсуши просто практикуется перед грядущими нервными выступлениями. Только этим Хисаши мог пока что оправдать свою очевидную слепоту.  
Потянувшись за сигаретами, он заметил, как Атсуши облизнул губы и как бы невзначай откинул голову, приковывая взгляд изрядно пьяного уже Хидехико к своей шее.  
— Атсу, прекрати, — негромко велел Имаи, закуривая.  
— Что? — выражение лица Сакурая можно было бы назвать невинным, если бы Имаи вот уже шестнадцать лет не был бы его любовником и не знал, какие на самом деле мысли гнездятся на самом дне черных омутов его глаз. — Хиса, перестань, я же верен только тебе, ты же знаешь.  
Хисаши хмыкнул, покачал головой и откинулся на спинку дивана. Они собрались у Атсуши дома, чтобы основательно поработать над музыкой к «Passion», и Имаи, правда, не понимал на кой-черт Атсуши сдалось ещё и его присутствие. Когда Аччан только принес им исписанный ежедневник со стихами, концептами нового альбома, декораций и костюмов, они сразу же с Хидехико уговорились (в своей манере), что Хошино возьмётся за песни из второй половины ежедневника, а Имаи, соответственно, из первой.   
— На этот раз ты «сзади», — провозгласил он, едва увидел этот исписанный талмуд.  
Хошино вымученно застонал, Атсуши засмеялся. Его забавляла манера гитаристов договариваться о том, кто к каким его стихам будет писать музыку такими словами.  
А вообще все это началось, когда однажды не в меру возбужденный Аччан пригрозил «изнасиловать» первого кто ему встретится после ухода со сцены. Хидехико тогда сразу вскинул руки в жесте «только не я», а Имаи закатил глаза.  
— Хошино, а ты не расслабляйся, — Атсуши плотоядно улыбнулся, поправляя задравшийся рукав, — меня знаешь ли и вдвоем можно.  
— Это как? — выпалил Хидехико исключительно от растерянности, чтобы чем-то заполнить возникшую паузу.  
— Хошино-сан, ты же вроде как взрослый мальчик… Один спереди, другой сзади, — Сакурай подмигнул, достал из портсигара длинную тонкую черную сигарету и ушел в курилку.  
— Хисаши, он же сейчас пошутил, да? — обычно твердый спокойный голос Хиде сейчас был каким-то слабым.  
— Конечно, пошутил, — Имаи пожал плечами и поднялся со своего места. — Не переживай, все приставания Атсуши к тебе — исключительно фансервис, — он похлопал Хиде по плечу, удаляясь вслед за Сакураем. Вот с тех пор они и стали подшучивать подобным образом.  
Естественно при записи весь их условный порядок менялся добрую сотню раз, но шутить на эту тему они не прекращали. Вообще, позиция «сзади» негласно считалась самой ужасной: обычно в конце исписанных блокнота/ежедневника/тетради/просто стопки листов находились те стихи, до написания которых Атсуши пребывал в подавленном или депрессивном душевном состоянии, и тогда Хисаши или Хидехико, читая текст, не могли не ощущать противного кома в глотке и подступающих к глазам позорных слез. Но, конечно, бывали и такие — впоследствии альбомы — где весь хтонический ужас душевного состояния Сакурая находился в начале. И уж совсем редкостью — где его вовсе не было.  
Погрузившись в размышления и воспоминания, Хисаши и не заметил, что ни Атсуши, ни Хиде в небольшой гостиной уже не было. Зато их смех был слышен из кухни. «За выпивкой ушли», решил Имаи, окинув взглядом опустевший стол. Он смял сигарету, прогоревшую уже до фильтра, в пепельнице и вытащил из пачки новую, рассеянно сминая её в пальцах. Смех на кухне стал громче, раздался глухой хлопок — то ли Хидехико в приступе смеха шлёпнул ладонью по стене или столу, то ли вытащили пробку из очередной винной бутылки. Хисаши хмыкнул, затягиваясь, и бросил взгляд на гитары, заботливо уложенные в кофры и уложенные на низкую этажерку. Что ж поработали они сегодня неплохо, хотя Атсуши опять едва не довел их обоих до нервного тика, требуя какого-то совершенно иного звучания. « — Хиде, просто представь, что это не песня, а… молитва! — Аччан, если это молитва, то это какая-то молитва круга сатанистов перед жертвоприношением девственницы! — Зато ты уловил суть! И не круга сатанистов, а скорее самого Дьявола.» Хисаши рассмеялся, вновь вспомнив то, как они переругивались, и поднял со стола свой бокал с остатками виски на самом дне. Допив то, что осталось одним глотком, он затянулся, позволяя дыму полностью проникнуть в легкие и медленно, лениво выдохнул. С кухни вновь послышался смех — уже более тихий, затем плеск воды, а потом всё вновь стихло. Имаи собирался уже было подняться с дивана и поторопить их, но по причине, неясной для себя самого, наоборот, закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в эту тишину. Порыв ветра бросил на оконное стекло пригоршню дождя, звякнули, задетые его босой ступней бокалы на столе, с тихим треском прогорела папиросная бумага сигареты, на кухне вновь что-то глухо стукнуло, а потом уши Имаи уловили звук тихого, сладкого стона. «Атсуши», обреченно подумал Имаи, открывая глаза и поднимаясь со своего места. Раздавив сигарету в пепельнице, он вышел из гостиной и направился на кухню, по пути едва не наступив ленивого белоснежного кота Атсуши.  
Привалившись боком к дверному косяку и скрестив руки, Хисаши наблюдал за тем, как Хидехико жадно и пьяно целует Атсуши, уложившего руки на его плечи. Что ж, как эстет, он признавал, что это даже красиво, но как постоянный любовник, и с некоторых пор, неофициальный супруг Сакурая, он. он абсолютно не ревновал. Тщетно пытаясь вызвать в себе это чувство, которое подспудно возникало в нем, когда он видел, какие взгляды на Атсуши бросают более молодые коллеги по сцене, он тем не менее не чувствовал и отголоска ревности к Хидехико. Скорее это было обреченное смирение — что ж рано или поздно, Атсуши всегда добивался того, чего хотел. Поэтому он просто смотрел, даже не особо скрываясь. Лишь когда Атсуши вновь застонал — голодно, томно, как и всегда — Хисаши, наконец, «отлип» от дверного косяка, приблизился к ним и уложил ладони на талию Сакурая.  
— Моя вечная неверная юдзё, — шепнул он на ухо Атсуши, впившись пальцами в его бока, прекрасно понимая, что на коже останутся синяки.  
Хидехико дернулся, разрывая поцелуй, освобождаясь от власти бездонного черного взгляда Атсуши, сделал шаг назад и хотел уже было что-то сказать, но Сакурай мотнул головой, укладывая ладонь на его губы. Хисаши пьяно усмехнулся, подбородком утыкаясь в плечо Атсуши, неотрывно следя за постепенно проступающим сомнением и испугом на лице Хошино.  
— Слушай, мы… — Хидехико говорил приглушенно из-за того, что Атсуши все еще держал ладонь на его губах, — мы ничего…  
— Я и вижу, что ничего, — Имаи ухмыльнулся, — а надо «чего». Хиде, прекрати так усиленно думать. Это всё сон. Мы все — лишь чей-то сон.  
Прежде, чем Хидехико успел ответить, Атсуши мягко высвободился из импровизированных объятий Имаи и вновь обвил руками шею Хидехико, обрывая весь возможный дурацкий разговор поцелуем. Хошино сдался через несколько минут настойчивых поцелуев, обнимая Атсуши и пробираясь ладонями под его домашнюю рубашку. В системе взаимоотношений, у Атсуши был только один ориентир — его желание либо нежелание чего/кого-либо, поэтому вопросы морали абсолютно не стесняли его свободу действий. Просто некоторые желания осуществлялись гораздо позже остальных, вот и всё.  
Из кухни они переместились в спальню и Хисаши чуть не расхохотался, когда его озарило пониманием: вот почему Атсуши так настаивал на том, чтобы они собрались именно у него. В квартире самого Хисаши в их распоряжении была бы только парочка его футонов, потому что квартира Имаи служила скорее неким перевалочным пунктом между студией, концертами и турами, ну и еще, пожалуй, убежищем от Атсуши, когда уже даже гранитное терпение Имаи давало трещины. Сакурай же, не поскупясь, купил себе в спальню после одного из туров самую большую кровать, которую только смог найти в каталоге, едва не доведя до нервного срыва весь отдел продаж мебельного магазина. Строго говоря, на этом траходроме — как его окрестил Имаи, когда в первый раз увидел — Атсуши жил большую часть времени. Засыпал, просыпался, занимался сексом с Имаи, занимался сексом сам с собой, сочинял стихи и иногда даже музыку, набрасывал эскизы декораций и костюмов, играл со своими котами. На кухню и в гостиную выходил только, чтобы поесть или переключиться с надоевшей обстановки спальни.  
Толкнув Хидехико на кровать, Атсуши навис над ним сверху, снова вовлекая в поцелуй, стаскивая мешающуюся рубашку. Нервно дернув плечом, он посмотрел на Имаи, устроившегося на краю с одним из своих самых индифферентных выражений лица, но Хисаши лишь покачал головой.  
— Нет уж, сам давай, — сказал он, усмехаясь. Его пока что устраивала роль наблюдателя. — Могу даже канделябр подержать.  
Зрачки в глазах Атсуши сузились, и он фыркнул, обращая всё свое внимание на Хидехико, но Хисаши не сомневался: потом ему придется ответить за свою шуточку по полной. Не то чтобы Атсуши требовалась какая-то особая подготовка, но он все-таки старался особо не спешить — скорее, чтобы не напугать Хошино, чем из опасений повредить себя. Поэтому, когда они уже полностью разделись, и Аччан уместился на бедрах Хиде в своей любимой позе «наездницы», Хисаши медленно поднялся, даже жалея, что он всё еще слишком трезв, чтобы достать телефон и запечатлеть всё это хотя бы парой кадров. Это было… этому не было слов. Ни гортанным стонам Атсуши, нетерпеливо насаживающегося на член Хидехико, ни тому, как крепко впились пальцы Хиде в его кожу, ни абсолютно черным дьявольским глазам Атсуши и редким красноватым всполохам на самой глубине зрачков.  
— Хиииисаааа, — Атсуши нетерпеливо мотнул головой, впиваясь ногтями в предплечья Хидехико и перевел взгляд на него. — Ты долго столбом будешь стоять?  
Хиде хрипло хохотнул, поднял ладонь и отвесил Атсуши шлепок по заднице, призывая не отвлекаться, а потом перевел взгляд на лидера и, неожиданно для всех, в пошлом жесте вздернул-опустил брови и махнул свободной рукой, как бы приглашая присоединиться.  
— Лидер, твоя очередь быть «спереди», — позвал он, сильной хваткой останавливая движения Атсуши, и закрывая ладонью его, уже готовый возмутиться рот. — Кажется, его пора заткнуть, ты не находишь?  
— Пожалуй, — задумчиво согласился Имаи, будто они тут не потрахаться втроем собирались, а всего лишь продолжить запись песни, и начал раздеваться, аккуратно укладывая одежду на стул. — Аччан в последнее время слишком много болтает. Только, пожалуй, стоит сменить позу…  
— Ага, — согласился Хиде, у которого, если честно, крыша уже отъехала окончательно, и он решил, как и всегда, взять от этой ночи всё, что возможно, и больше уже не возвращаться к вопросу о своих постельных предпочтениях в разговорах с прилипчивым Аччаном.  
В четыре руки они осторожно помогли Атсуши соскользнуть с члена Хидехико и уложили его на живот, головой на бедра уже устроившегося на постели Имаи. Не теряя времени, Хошино коленом растолкнул ноги Атсуши, шлепнул по подставленной заднице, приподнятой Атсуши, и втолкнулся обратно, едва не закричав в голос от вернувшегося обжигающего ощущения тесно сжимающегося кольца мышц вокруг член, уперевшись кулаками в прогибающийся матрас.  
— Insaciable, (1) — чуть ли не по слогам произнес Имаи одно из немногих слов, что накрепко застряло в его памяти после того, как Аччан несколько месяцев доводил его до трясучки своей подготовкой к экзамену на владению испанским. Атсуши всхлипнул, подняв на него взгляд, потерся щекой о ногу и облизнул губы. Имаи усмехнулся, протянул руку и погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу Атсуши, затем отгибая её и нажимая подушечкой большого пальца на кромку зубов до легкой боли. — Люблю тебя, ты знаешь? — негромко проговорил он, смотря ему в глаза, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.  
Спустившись чуть ниже на постели, он позволил Атсуши насадиться ртом на свой член и прикрыл глаза, запуская пальцы в его волосы. С Аччаном это всегда было невозможно, казалось, что у него абсолютно отсутствует рвотный рефлекс, потому что он всегда принимал сразу и на всю глубину. Когда-то Хисаши бесился от одного осознания того факта, что большинству его постельных умений он обязан Иссаю, но чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее он понимал, какой на самом деле изголодавшийся и, в чем-то даже глубоко неопытный, Атсуши после него ему достался.  
— Ох, мать твою, — Хидехико рыкнул, впиваясь поцелуем в плечо Атсуши, и Имаи ухмыльнулся, открыв глаза.  
— Не жульничай, — вполголоса пригрозил он Атсуши, прекрасно зная его постельные уловки: намеренно медленно и распутно облизнуть губы, выставить беззащитный загривок или плечо, сжаться сильнее, чем обычно, чтобы подтолкнуть партнера к самой грани острого наслаждения.  
Атсуши, выпустив его член изо рта с пошлым хлюпающим звуком, только невинно хлопнул глазами, как бы говоря: «вот абсолютно не понимаю о чем ты говоришь». Имаи только покачал головой. Хидехико зарычал, вбиваясь сильнее, от чего Атсуши протащило вверх по кровати, и тот инстинктивно вытянул руки, обхватывая ими талию Имаи. Хрипло простонав, Хиде замер, тоже инстинктивно вбиваясь в Атсуши по самый корень и кончая, а после, осторожно вышел и хлопнулся на кровать, судорожно вытягивая руки. Глаза у него были совершенно пьяными. Имаи едва не расхохотался от обиженного выражения лица Аччана, который не успел получить разрядки, и дернул его на себя, запечатывая губы поцелуем. Тихо простонав, Атсуши, содрогаясь, обхватил его руками за плечи и насадился со всей дури, так что Имаи едва сознание не потерял. Нет, спасибо, конечно, что Сакурай был просто до одури скользким и растянутым, но все равно такого резкого ощущения обхватывания он не ожидал. Зашипев, он мстительно укусил Сакурая в плечо, и начал двигаться так, как тот любил больше всего — быстро, резко, не заботясь о возможном дискомфорте. Атсуши пылал всегда — в жизни, в стихах, в песнях, на сцене и в постели — да так, что любой адский костер нервно курил в сторонке.  
— Te quiero, te adoro, te necesito, eres mi vida, eres mi alma, (2) — Атсуши умудрялся даже в предоргазменной лихорадке болтать на испанском без акцента, пытаясь выразить словами то, что он чувствовал.  
— Eres mi vida, — повторил за ним Хисаши, совершенно обезумевший от ощущений, покрывая поцелуями его шею.  
Атсуши закричал, срывая горло на лихорадочном монотонном вое. Хидехико дернулся было к ним, но остановился, пригвожденный бешенным взглядом Имаи. Еще пару раз по инерции толкнувшись внутрь, Имаи прижал Атсуши к себе, одной рукой обнимая за талию, а вторую уложив между лопаток, чувствуя только опустошение. С ним всегда было так будто сплетались не тела, а души. Каждый раз Имаи говорил себе, что нельзя так отчаянно любить, и каждый раз плевал с высоты Токийской телебашни на все эти «нельзя», потому что с Атсуши по-другому было просто невозможно.  
— Охренеть, — опасливо пробормотал Хидехико, закуривая. Атсуши все еще слабо вздрагивал от пережитого, спрятав лицо на шее Хисаши. — Ребята, вы чокнутые.  
— Абсолютно, — спокойно согласился Имаи, чуть морщась и ссаживая Атсуши с себя на кровать, помогая улечься. — Там рядом с тобой шкаф, на третьей полке — пепельница.  
Хиде хмыкнул, дотянулся до пепельницы и стряхнул туда пепел, задумчиво глядя на измотанного, довольного Атсуши, с улыбкой смотрящего на них двоих. Дьявол, вечно прячущийся между строк в песнях, стал совершенно реальным и носил имя Сакурая Атсуши. Докурив, Хошино потянулся и развалился поперек кровати, закрывая глаза. Завтра всё это будет всего лишь сном, чертовски прекрасным сном, который он бы предпочел больше никогда не увидеть. Слишком большим грузом была искренность чувств Атсуши. И только Имаи было под силу справиться с ним. Удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, он уложил голову на собственную руку, подтянув к себе простынь и накрывшись ею. Атсуши что-то тихо шепнул Имаи и через несколько секунд на грудь Хошино хлопнулась подушка. Помахав ладонью, он затащил её под голову и провалился в глубокий сон. Все вопросы и раздумья, как объяснить царапины от ногтей Атсуши на своих предплечьях, случилось что-нибудь с его ориентацией или нет, он решил, как незабвенная Скарлет О’Хара оставить «на завтра».  
Хлопнула оконная рама, открылась форточкая впуская свежий воздух в комнате, Имаи накинул одеяло на Атсуши и лег рядом, прижимая его к себе.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) (исп.) Ненасытный  
> (2) (исп.) Я люблю тебя, я обожаю тебя, ты нужен мне, ты моя жизнь, ты моя душа


End file.
